ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Crüjo
Crüjo is a Loboan from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He, along with Dr. Viktor and Kuphulu is one of Zs'Skayr's loyal servants. Appearance Crüjo is a brown furred bear-like Loboan with four claws and a stubby tail. He wears a white hat, black t-shirt, blue shorts, and a golden neck brace with the letter 'C' on it (which closely resembles a crescent moon). He has purple and pupilless eyes. Powers and Abilities Like all Loboans, Crujo can emit a powerful ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a booster rocket. Crujo also has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision. Crujo also has formidable claws and fangs. Additionally, the claws on his feet can grasp like his hands. Weaknesses Like Blitzwolfer and most Earth dogs, he can't handle loud noises, like giant bells, because of his sensitive hearing. History He first appeared in Rad Monster Party, where he, along with Zs'Skayr, Dr. Viktor, and Kuphulu, attempted to ]]defeat Ben and his team. He was seen walking and kneels before the Lovely Duck, and Zs'Skayr floats out from the hull. He thanks Crüjo for remaining loyal, and tells him that they have something to remove from the wreckage "before the fun begins". He went inside the Lovely Duck and freed Dr. Viktor from his prison. While Ben, Rook, Rad, Hobble and Scout returned to the Lovely Duck, Zs'Skayr and Crujo reveal themselves, followed by Dr. Viktor. After Zs'Skayr reveals his true name, he orders his minions to destroy Ben's team. Rook and Scout defeat Viktor by using a maneuver called 6A, while Rad shoots down Crujo with his gatling gun. Ben then becomes NRG and accesses his true form, and the resulting explosion of light incapacitates Zs'Skayr. Crüjo and Viktor wake up and carry him away, while a mob of citizens of Anur Transyl prevents the team from pursuing them. In Charmed, I'm Sure, he was later seen with Dr. Viktor building a machine for Zs'Skayr that would let him drain the power of the Alpha Rune, where Charmcaster briefly appeared to take it back. However, she was sent away by Zs'Skayr with a simple snap of his fingers. Viktor and Crüjo applauded Zs'Skayr for his trick, until he ordered them to get back to work. In The Vampire Strikes Back, he, along with Dr. Viktor and Kuphulu, use the vast, immeasurable magical power and energies that Zs'Skayr stole from the Alpha Rune to resurrect Lord Transyl, a member of the long-extinct Vladats. Crujo, along with his team, and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens, attacks Ben's team. Lord Transyl then shoots corrupturas at Rook, Rad and Scout. Ben's team and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens, attacks Ben and Hobble. Crujo, along with Viktor and Kuphulu, was later shot by corrupturas created by Ben's new alien, Whampire. Whampire orders them to hold Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl. Crujo and the others comply, but are unable to hold them, and tossed aside, forcing them to retreat. Whampire then forces the three of them to tell him where the castle of Zs'Skayr is. Whampire crashes the Lovely Duck into the castle, having his coruptura-controlled group battle Lord Transyl's. During the battle, Crujo, Kuphulu and Viktor are freed by Whampire's corrupturas when the Omnitrix times out. Ben turns into Atomix and creates a "Fusion Cuisine"; a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his corrupturas. Crujo and Kuphulu joins Viktor in putting Lord Transyl somewhere safe. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rad Monster Party'' (first appearance) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Etymology Crüjo's name is a reference to Cujo; a novel by Stephen King about a rabid dog who terrorizes a mother and her son. Also, his clothing resembles of rap artist's bodyguards. Trivia *Unlike other Loboans, Crüjo has a stubby tail. **For some reason, he, Blitzwolfer, and some Loboans have four finger claws. However, the rest only have three fingers. *Strangely, despite being based on a werewolf like the rest of his kind, Crüjo looks more similar to a bear (with his massive build and bear-like noises). See Also */Gallery/ Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Anur System Category:Criminals